That Random Guy
by JoeyJar99
Summary: Austin and Ally are just friends. They don't even think of themselves as anymore. But...what happens when some dude and Austin have a conversation regarding his best friend... Well, you can probably already guess but please read! Message inside about Austin & Ally. Rated T to be safe. Story-format. Enjoy! :D8


Austin and Ally had been walking though the mall when a mob of fans came up. But surprisingly (probably) they only wanted Ally's autograph. Austin actually got pushed out to the outskirts of the mob. He tried to stay next to her since she hates the spot light and if she's surrounded for too long, he knew she _could_ pass out. And that would be bad. Although, that pretty much goes without saying. He tried to work his way back in to her, but just got pushed put again.

"Animals" he comments as he straightens his shirt after standing up from being pushed to the ground. Since there was no way he could get in, he just stayed out. But he still stayed close enough in case of an emergency. You would think he'd be upset that Ally's the one who's being mobbed. Well, he was. But not for the reason you'd expect. He was happy, proud even, that Ally was getting this attention. I mean, after all, he does always give credit to her whenever he sings and Cheetah Beat did have her in two stories _**(1)**_, so it was nice to see some Ally Dawson fans. There hadn't been many before. It was basically just him. Sure, Trish, Dez, and her dad liked her, but they were friends and family. Then again, so was he. But he was the only one to officially call themself an Ally Dawson fan _**(2)**_. So, as it was said before, it was nice. He just stood there waiting patiently and occasionally peeking over the crowd to make sure she was OK. Well, at least he _was_, until some guy came up to him.

"Who's that?" the guy asked.

"Who?" Austin should have known who the guy was talking about since his songwriting best friend was no longer by his side and the reason why he was just standing there.

"That girl!" the guy clarified. The crowd had cleared just enough that you could see the side of her but she was pretty much still covered on the other three sides.

"Oh, her! That's Ally Dawson!" Austin answered happy that he could see a fan's reaction to spotting her first hand.

"She's hot!"

"Excuse me?" That took Austin off guard.

"What? It's true! She's smokin' hot!"

"Dude! That's my best friend you're talking about!" he defends. It was weird hearing someone talk about her that way. Sure, he knew that guys were attracted to her but that was always a conversation for Trish and rarely him (even more rarely Dez). The only time it really came up was when he walked in on Trish squealing about it or he saw some guy ask her out. Most of the time he walked away once he registered what he walked in to (because it was a little awkward since he was guy and didn't really get excited like Trish did) unless what he came to do was really important. But, really, now we're just getting off on a tangent. Stop distracting me _**(3)**_!

"Wait. You're friends with her…" the guy points to him and Ally.

"Yeah…" Austin answers carefully.

"and you _haven't _asked her out?" the guy gives Austin a look.

"No!" Austin exclaims as if it's crazy.

"But you gotta admit, she's _really_ cute!" the guy insists as his eyes widen slightly at the end.

"Dude!" Austin exclaims offended for his friend.

"What?" he asks innocently.

"That's my best friend!" Austin explains.

"So?" this guy really doesn't get it.

"_That's my best friend_!" Austin presses.

"You won't answer the question," the guy realizes and narrows his eyes challengingly.

"You won't shut-up," Austin retorts.

"Because you can't argue…" he continues

"What's this abo—" Austin starts.

"—Because you think she's cute…" the guy interrupts.

"I don't even know wha—" Austin tries again only to get interrupted again.

"Because you have the hots for your best friend!" the guy shouts triumphantly as if he just found what was on page 47 _**(4)**_.

"Shut-up! I am not, and I will repeat for _absolute_ clarity, am not in love with her!"

"I never said anything about being in love, I only said you liked her…" Austin's eyes widen at this. He honestly doesn't even know where that word came from. "You're in love with your best friend!"

"Am not!"

"Go ask her out!"

"No!"

"Oh, I see, because you don't want to risk your friendship," the guy nods in mock understanding.

"Nooooo, because I'm _not_ in love with her!"

"So you wouldn't mind if I asked her out?"

"Actually, yes, I would," Austin crosses his arms.

"Because you want her," the guy insists.

"No, because in the 5 minutes I've talked to you, all you've said is that she's hot—"

"—Not true. I also said she was cute!"

"Whatever! All you care about is her looks," Austin continues, looking him up and down accusingly, "Not her personality. Which, FYI, is even more beautiful," Austin finishes, standing up for his best friend.

"You just called her beautiful," the guy smirks, thinking he caught something that Austin can't deny.

"So?"

"Most opposite gender friends don't call each other that," the guy faux-explains.

"Ally and I are closer than most best friends," Austin defends.

"Because you're secret lovers," he insists.

"No! We're not!"

"Go ask her out!"

"No!"

"Ask her out!"

"No! Now will you just leave?" if Austin wasn't exasperated, before he _sure_ is now.

"I won't leave until you ask her out," the guys challenges.

"Well, I won't ask her out until you leave," Austin challenges back.

"Now, you and me both know that's a lie," the guy deadpans.

"Why?"

"Cause you don't care that I'm standing here. You just don't want to face the truth," the guy teases but at the same time, is just as serious.

"What truth!"

"That you're in love with her!"

"I am not!"

"Whatever gets you to sleep at night," the guy pretends to understand.

"That doesn't get me to sleep at night," Austin responds with all seriousness all the while with a hint of glaring at him.

"Right! Because what gets you to sleep _is_ dating her," the guy shoots back.

"No, it isn't."

"Yes, it is."

"No, it isn't."

"Yes, it is."

"No, it isn't."

"You love her."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Yes. You do."

"No! I don't!"

"Denial!" the guy sings in a high voice.

"Delusional!" Austin sings back annoyed.

"Whatever. When you finally come to your senses, here's my card," the guy hands Austin a card with a phone number on it, but strangely, with no name.

"Uh…Thanks?" Austin responds after looking at the card. He probably would've said something mean and more come back-y but, hey, this guy was about to leave him alone. No need to be extra rude.

"No problem" and with that puzzling stranger winks knowingly and walks away.

"Who was that?" Ally asks, suddenly coming up to Austin to stand in front of him.

"Just some random guy who wouldn't leave me alone," Austin answers lightly while meeting her big brown eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Ally apologizes for no real reason. Or at least, one that makes sense.

"Don't sweat it," he replies, finding his gaze unchanging. He can't seem to look away...

"Well, now that my own stalkers left, would you like to go get a smoothie?" she asks perkily at the idea of a peach _**(5)**_ smoothie.

"Sure," he answers distracted. Looking at her now (and not being able to forget what that peculiar guy said to him) he realizes a few things he hadn't payed to much attention to before. She _is_ cute, and beautiful, and, he hates to say it because he hates using it as a descriptive word, but she _is_ pretty hot. He seems to notice 10 other things about everything he already knew. He knew she has brown eyes but never that there seemed to have honey or gold in them too. Maybe even caramel. It would be kind of fun to think they were the color of chocolate and caramel; both flavors being delicious and savory, and comforting yet all the same exotic. Also that there's a light layer of eye shadow that looks like the color of cocoa and mascara that defines her eyelashes even more, making her eyes even more beautiful. Her nose has a slight upturn but not in a snooty way...in a cute way. Her skin didn't have a blemish on it and was slightly pink on the parts of her cheeks that raised when she smiled her 10000-watt smile that he now swore could light up a room (heck, a whole building!). You'd think the pink would be blush but there wasn't anything on them that looked powdery. It was completely natural **_(6)_**. Her hair fell down to rest in curls on her shoulders. And every so often in the mix of Tootsie-roll brown, there was a strand that was a pure and beautiful gold_** (6)**_. Also it seemed to smell like coconut _**(6)**_. And not that weird watered down and artificial coconut but a real and unadulterated one. Her lips he almost didn't want to focus on because if just the first features threatened to make his heart warm and his resolve melt, who knows what her lips could do. Still, he couldn't help but his eyes and attention flicker down to them. They had this strange, somehow heart shape to them. They were pink but not a hot pink or a grey pink, or a dark pink or a pale pink. They were just the right color to not make her look pale or orange _**(7)**_. They also had this shine to them; a shine that made you envious of its reflection and made you want it on your own. It might have been a strange description but Austin had suddenly had an undeniable impulse to do something he never had the urge to do before. With noticing all these little things and in such rapid succession he felt like Sherlock Holmes from, well, Sherlock **_(8)_**. After all, this epiphany spanned across about only 5 seconds. "I'd love to."

She gives him a dazzling smile that now seems to make him go slightly weak, and skips away towards the smoothie bar. He watched her for a few seconds until running to catch up with her. Suddenly that black line between _friend_ and _crush_ isn't so definite anymore and becoming more grey. He might not _love_ her, but he was at least leaning towards _like_. He might just, after all, be giving this guy a call.

* * *

_**Things To Know:**_  
**(1)** In season 2, episodes 3 and 4. "Magazines & Made-up Stuff" and "Parents & Punishments".  
**(2)** OK, not sure if you remember, but you probably do because you Auslly shippers are crazy (in a good way). For those of you who don't, it in "Kangaroos & Chaos". Season 1, episode 2.  
_**(3)**_ This may sound a little weird for all of you who hasn't read another one of my stories before, but I have done this before (I think it was in _Mood Weather_ but it could also be in _Questions_). It will sound even more normal to anyone who is familiar with the author Pseudonymous Bosch. He's (possibly a he) has written a full chapter about how he wasn't going to continue on with the story, then bribes himself with chocolate to do it, then blames us for the bribe! It might sound crazy but I _love_ authors like this, like, for example, M. T. Anderson. I read his Pal in Peril series. He has mulitple chapters that have nothing to do with the story and just goes off on his own tangent. Like me! :D8  
**(4)** Reference to National Treasure 2: Book of Secrets. It was a _huge_ thing in it. At the end of the movie they find the book but page 47 is missing. I can't remember why it was so important because last time I watched it, I was still in my phase where I didn't have enough attention span to watch a full movie without doing something. And you know ho_w_ it is when you're doing something while watching a movie, you accidentally miss some things. But, hey! I'm better now! I can sit though Bollywood movies and they're 4 hours _at the least_! You never find out what's on that page. It drove my cousin _crazy_! It's like the opposite of the Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince thing. If only they_ didn't_ know what was on page 606... (- I think that's the right page)  
**(5)** OK, I don't know about you guys, but my favorite smoothie flavor at Jamba Juice is Peach Pleasure. I mean, it has "_pleasure_" right in it!  
**(6)** OK, these things could be totally wrong, since I couldn't say for sure, I just used things I had. Sorry...  
**(7)** The girls (I don't even know if there's any guys) out there, you know what I'm talking about. I think...  
**(8)** I _LOVE_ when they show this. Sherlock sits there and words and pictures fly around him. It's basically like what's going though his head. It's AWESOME!

_**Disclaimer:**_  
I do not own Austin & Ally but I do own that random guy. Well, not_ own_, per say, because it would be creepy to own someone but then again, he doesn't really have a body, so I guess it's a moot point. (hahaha...a moo point...a point a cow would make... [get the reference?])

**JoeyJar99's Message:  
So...You've probably already seen this...but I wanted to help. I like helping. Helping's my favorite! (Elf quote) Plus, I felt compelled to do this because 1) I write for this show and 2) I know a lot of people will be heartbroken, so...And, you know, we can stop them. There's a TV show called Chuck and it was going to be cancelled because of not enough viewers every season but the viewers stopped them (every single time). They got a total of 5 seasons. The only reason they ended was because the writers chose to end it. And a TV show called Firefly that ended after 10 episodes but the viewers got it a movie. So...Here's the message that's going around. I just copy-and-paste-d this so it will very similar to anywhere else you read this. Just a head's up.**

**~HI! Okay, I'm gonna delete this as soon as the new chapter is up, but I need you to read this.**

**I've heard some talk about Austin and Ally NOT DOING A SEASON 3!**

**Disney said they might cancel Austin and Ally because way too many people are giving out spoilers on new shows, which is lowering their ratings! DX**

**I need you to share this chapter! Do whatever you can. Reviewing on ever single story you see, PM everyone here, post on your stories! Even post this on different websites. I'll post a link of websites I suggest to spread the word about on the bottom. Do anything you can to get the word out if you want to put a stop to ending Austin and Ally! If it ends, I will die! DX**

**Plus, what's the point of writing if it ends? I mean I get my inspiration from Austin and Ally!**

**I don't care if you kill people's reviews. This needs to spread like wild fire!**

**SPREAD THE WORD!**

**WEBSITE SUGGESTIONS (Austin and Ally, R5, Ross lynch, Riker Lynch, Rocky lynch, Rydel Lynch, Ryland Lynch, Ellington Ratliff and others Related Prefered, But Anything Works):**

~Fanfiction (Obviously)

~Youtube

~Austin and Ally Wikia Page

~Wattpad

~Facebook

~Tumblr

~Twitter

~Instagram (Just Comment On Photos)

~Pintrest

~Disney Channel

~Any Website Related to Austin and Ally, R5, Ross lynch, Riker Lynch, Rocky lynch, Rydel Lynch, Ryland Lynch, Ellington Ratliff, etc.

**SHARE AND SPREAD THE WORD!**

**So, there's you go. Here's my _actual_ message...  
**

**Hey, my sabertooths, what did you think? I liked it! But since I'm the author I'm pretty sure I'm a little biased. Hmm... So it's up to you guys to give out your opinion on the story! Please! I'll be your best friend! :D8**

**Later. Over-and-Out. Live long and prosper.**

**P.S. Despite the warning message, can I still have reviews? They make me happy. Inside and out! :D8  
**


End file.
